beyondbinaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Uranus
Uranus is the 7th planet from the sun. Astrologically it rules the sign Aquarius and the 11th house. It is an 'outer planet' and takes 84 years to circle the zodiac, hence its position in sign is more of a 'generational effect' (capturing aspects of an entire generation of people), while its house position in a person's birth chart carries more meaning to their individual personality. Characteristics Astrology * Suprises; unexpected events; rebellion; social change.http://www.astrologyzone.com/tools/uranus.html * New inventions; Electricity; Innovation; Experiment. * Expansion. Astronomy Uranus has a period of 84 years (7x12), and has very extreme seasons because it's daily rotations are at a very steep angle to its yearly rotations (see image belowAstronomy of Uranus http://www.uni.edu/morgans/astro/course/Notes/section4/new21.html). ] This gives Uranus very extreme seasons at the poles, lasting 21 years each, essentially making summer 21 years of complete sunlight and winter 21 years of complete darkness (possible Game of Thrones planet?). The tilt itself is 97.8o, which is equivalent to a tilt of 82o with a change in definition of north and south poles (planets are defined to spin anti-clockwise when viewed from above the north pole). In this sense, Uranus spins slightly clockwise, though less so than Venus (177.4o) and Pluto (119.6o), while all other planets spin counter-clockwise when viewed from above the Solar North Pole, including Earth (23.5o). http://www.theatlantic.com/science/archive/2016/02/uranus-is-the-best-planet/458724/ Signs The sign position of Uranus is very slow to change, with a full cycle of the zodiac taking 84 years, hence the sign position of Uranus is an almost generational influence (or sub-generational) rather than personal. https://astropublic.com/uranus-in-zodiac-signs-2097/ Houses (Coming soon) Aspects Uranus aspects will reveal traits relating to a person's more Uranian qualities, since the planet is slow-moving these aspects may tell a lot more about a person than the zodiac position of Uranus in their chart. Jupiter opposite Uranus Astromatrix.com describes this aspect as "The Unsatisfied Seeker" and highlights the strong feelings of disatisfaction natives of this aspect feel towards the way you see the world. Albert Einstein had this aspect in his chart. Some of the key points made about this aspect are: * "a bright, alert, intellectual mind, and a sense of self-assurance" * "Over time you will amass a large storehouse of knowledge, which you can use in your efforts to become successful" * "What is likely to disrupt the results of such natural assets is the influence of the Uranian opposition, which essentially distorts the outer expression." * "you can easily become over-enthusiastic about ideas, business schemes or unconventional beliefs" * "Often your attachment to ideas veers towards investing them with elements of fantasy and imagination" * "conflict with established traditional beliefs and social attitudes, especially in the areas of religion and politics" * "you may become involved with radical politics or more unusual religious and spiritual beliefs" * "You may need to be wary of an urge to convert others to your beliefs which, whilst genuinely held, may not be suitable for everyone." * "the Uranus action causes you to revolt against any belief structures to which you have bound yourself" * "for a period, you may have to stand alone and adrift from security in beliefs; this can occur as a result of disillusionment and a collapse in your faith in a specific belief" This all resonates strongly with me, particularly the last point which strongly describes the period of my life in which I drifted from Christian, to agnostic and then to atheist as I progressed further and further in my scientific studies and got more and more lost in my personal life. It concludes with the positive note that "this can be liberating, since in the experience of such a phase of inner darkness, your own light may be perceived and contacted, enabling you to live more freely and attuned to your own life pattern through later life". This definitely resonates strongly with me also, and is the one positive I have managed to hold onto from my experiences with darkness - that I will never go back, having learned my lessons deep down to my core. Moon opposite Uranus http://mychristianpsychic.com/journal/five-aspects-show-child-not-nurtured-mother/ "The mother was, likely, unsafe in some way. She may have been mentally ill or, simply, mean and cutting. She may have had an erratic presence in the child’s life i.e coming in and out. At times, the mother may be there for the child, but these times, likely, do not last." Sun square Uranus Astromatrix.com describes this aspect as "The Dogmatic Independant sic". Some highlights for me were: * The energy of the square aspect can feel highly frustrated and in some cases turn towards a more aggressive and potentially violent form of expression, if there is not a suitable channel for it to be released through. Discovering adequate forms is important to anchor the Uranian energy successfully, so evoking that Sun centre cohesiveness is essential in dealing with the highly charged Uranian energy and is common to all these aspects made to natal Uranus. This is a perpetual Sun-Uranian task. * You can be erratic, individualistic, restless and nervously agitated, desiring independence and freedom from all social restrictions. it is even likely that your tendency to dissent can lead you to become socially isolated and alienated from others or radical groups with whom you are in basic agreement. If unmodified, and released indiscriminately, this energy is quite capable of 'causing trouble in an empty house'. * Even if the majority hold a certain opinion or belief, then that alone can require you to reject it and to oppose its validity. * You can be undisciplined, hating those predictable routines of life and work, often finding it hard to act responsibly and with full commitment. * You react against conforming to social rules, feeling that they constrain your freedom, and you often follow your choices, irrespective of the repercussions and costs of doing so. You will probably fail to listen to well-meaning advice, and a stubborn need for self-assertion can lead you towards those very experiences and problems that you were being warned against. * If you look honestly at your life, you will observe those times where you misjudged, making foolish decisions and choices often through sheer contrariness and by asserting your 'free individuality'. Without awareness, no-one is ever free, but is merely a prisoner to their own unconscious tendencies, a prey to them, like playthings of the inner gods. ... It does not have to be like that. You can choose to take a more direct conscious role in your life, and not be a victim of your own ignorance. * You need to release any tendencies towards impracticality, antisocial attitudes and hidden urges for personal power, to stop being antagonistic purely for the sake of performing the adversarial role, and use the freed energies to renew your own life. * You need to learn how to respect and elevate their uniqueness because that is the corollary of your 'trip' and 'philosophy'. Emotional depths need to be stirred more, letting those poisons of frustration and emotional conflicts rise to the surface to be encountered and understood, releasing and transmuting them by accepting them as a shadow part of yourself which should be acknowledged and never denied. References Category:Astrology Category:Astronomy